Rage
by Midnightfluff
Summary: What do you do when your life has lost practically all meaning? Stantler constantly wonders that to himself everyday. Convicted of killing a Pokemon, Stantler has no choice but to adhere to the ruling of the Pokemon League. What he can't stand is the fact that he's forced to get a new trainer to help him overcome his issues. Mild mentions of Pokemon Death. Pokemon swearing.
1. A Newsworthy Story

**A/N: So this is my first story...don't really know what to say. But I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Headline of the Pokégazette

**First Pokémon Killer in a Decade Declared Not Guilty by Reason of Temporary Insanity**

**By Cassidy Whitehall**

That's right citizens of Johto! You've heard it here first. The first Pokémon to kill another Pokémon in a decade was found not guilty due to temporary Insanity. The Pokémon League released this statement after the trial:

**We, the Pokémon League, hereby declare that the Stantler known as "Bash" to be guilty of involuntary Pokéslaugter after his trainer, Defendant Cool trainer Rebecca, repeatedly ordered "Bash" to attack with a Rage attack. The Stantler "Bash" will not be put down, but instead will be incarcerated until such a time that a trainer is willing to adopt him and rehabilitate him. Before incarceration, "Bash" will be visited by Move Deleter Henry Williams, and the offending move, "Rage", shall be removed from his memory. "Bash" will also be on probation until such a time that he has proven beyond a doubt that this tragic event will never occur again.**

For those new reader's let me catch you up on what happened nearly two months ago. According to the records, Cool trainer Rebecca, had recently applied to be a member of Leader Whitney's Normal type gym. During one of her very first battles, she ordered her Stantler, nicknamed "Bash" to attack the gym challenger's Pokémon with Rage. What's that readers? Disbelief over a Stantler knowing rage? Well after a thorough investigation I have discovered correspondence between Cool trainer Rebecca and her parents regarding her gifted Stantler. Apparently Cool trainer Rebecca's parents are breeders in the Kalos Region. They are a small operation where they primarily breed herd Pokémon, such as Tauros, Bouffalant, and of course, Stantler. In one case of breeding a female Stantler was introduced to a male Bouffalant, and "Bash" was born. Apparently there is a rare chance that when these two Pokémon breed the resulting Pokémon could be a Stantler with the unheard of move, for its species, Rage.

An eyewitness that was present during the tragic match recalled, "She kept going after him (referring to the now deceased Raticate 'Chewy") She kept using rage, even though they were both normal types. After the fifth or sixth call of rage, "Bash" lost it. He started running around bashing into the wall of the field. If it wasn't for the fact that the Raticate drew his focus, I'm sure he would've left the walls and ran down the spectators."

After giving her statement the eyewitness broke down in tears, "I know that they don't normally have that move, but I don't think I'll ever be able to look at a Stantler the same way before I saw this match.

This reporter then went on to try and discover just why the Stantler went on this horrific rampage. After finding little to no evidence of Pokémon using this move and falling into a madness, I interviewed possibly the only one who would have any clues to this phenomenon, Professor Elm.

Cassidy: Professor Elm thank you for agreeing to talk to me about this unbelievable event.

Professor Elm: No, thank you for allowing me to help get the word out about this serious issue.

Cassidy: Oh? Has this ever happened before?

Professor Elm: No not to my knowledge, but I still believe that the public needs to be made aware of how this could have happened.

Cassidy: Well what do you think happened Professor?

Professor Elm: Quite frankly, Stantlers are not mentally able to handle the effects of the move Rage. And these types of mishmash moves and species are becoming far too common.

Cassidy: What do you mean he wasn't able to mentally handle it?

Professor Elm: When you look at all the moves a Stantler can naturally learn thanks to natural selection of its species, Stantlers tend to favor either pure physical moves that don't affect their emotional state or special moves that leave them in a calm state. It's only when we begin to teach them technical moves or breed them with compatible but ultimately different Pokémon species that these fundamentally different moves are introduced.

Cassidy: Are you saying that it's the breeders fault for selectively breeding these two Pokémon together and creating "Bash"?

Professor Elm: Not exactly. Breeding outside of species is a relatively new science, so there's bound to be consequences that are unknown to us. So far this is the only instance to come up where a new move was not helpful to a Pokémon in some way. But we can't ignore that Stantlers do not normally learn moves that cause anger. In fact when we look at some of the natural move lists we can see great examples such as Calm Mind, Zen Headbutt, and Hypnosis.

Cassidy: Well thank you Professor Elm for enlightening me and my readers on why the League would even consider allowing "Bash" a second chance.

Professor Elm: It was my pleasure Cassidy

There you have dear reader, straight from the Professors mouth. But there are still quite a few question left unanswered. Such as, where will the Stantler "Bash" be incarcerated? How will the League make sure that "Bash" will never kill again? How will they even find a trainer willing to take on a Pokémon proven to be insane, even if only temporarily? Will Cool trainer Rebecca be facing penalties as well for losing control of "Bash"? How will the world deal with knowing that selective breeding could possibly end up creating murderous Pokémon? Don't worry dear readers! I, Cassidy White will keep track of this case and scrounge through the media until I can provide definite answers for all these questions and more!

* * *

_56…57…58…59…1:00. Feeding time._

"Bash? Are you ready? I brought you your lunch and a treat! Look Bash! A shiny, shiny apple!"

_Oh Arceus, not the baby voice again. Seriously, you know how intelligent Pokémon are! You're a Giratini damned Pokémon Professor!_

"Nyuff."

"I knew you'd want the apple Bash! You've such a very, very good boy. Yes you are. Yes you are." Cooed Professor Elm.

After placing Stantler's lunch on the floor, he walked over and held out the apple in his hand, ready for Stantler to take it.

_I know I deserve to be punished after what I did, but really Arceus? This is how I'm going to spend the rest of my imprisonment?_

Stantler continued to stare at Professor Elm, not quite willing to relinquish the little sliver of pride he managed to salvage after this whole mess.

Professor Elm began to notice Stantler's reluctance. However he misinterprets this as Stanlter not feeling well and not willing to eat.

"Aw Baaash, does your tummy hurt? Should I go get the thermometer?"

_No!_

"Nyuff!" Stantler quickly walks over to the Professor and begins to eat the apple.

"There we go Bashy! You've been such a good boy these past months. You really do deserve that treat. Plus Leader Sabrina says that your sessions with Alakazam are going really great. According to Alakazam you've made great progress with your therapy. The League is thinking about suspending the rest of you incarceration, and start working on finding you a new trainer.

_Oh goody. According to that stupid Alakazam, I'm almost sane again. Yay…_

"Nyuff Nyuff."

"I know right! It's going to be great! You'll see, the League will find you a nice trainer and we can get you back on track battling other Pokémon. Who knows maybe your new trainer will become a Champion!

_Sure, let's put me back into situations where I could potentially kill another poor sod whose only crime was to be weaker than another Pokémon. I tell you this whole battling thing is a racket! What do we get out of the situation Hmmm? Besides the guilt of hurting our fellow Pokémon!_

"Nyuuu nyuff."

"Well you'll just have to be patient. We'll find you someone soon. But first you need to finish your lunch. You have an appointment with Leader Sabrina and Alakazam in an hour. I'll come back for you then."

Professor Elm petted Stantler on the nose before he walked out of the secure room, locking the door behind him.

Stantler looks at the door and slowly turns around in his 64m3 room before heading to the pile of blankets he calls his bed. He settle downs and looks at the bowl of Pokéchow the Professor left him.

_Great, now I have to deal with the lame-brain and his human. Just the perfect thing to ruin my appetite. Whatever, I ate the apple. That should hold me over 'til dinner._

Stantler curled up tighter before deciding that he deserved a nap before having to deal with the idiot that the League assigned as his Pokémon therapist.


	2. The Meeting

**A/N: Thanks so much to Venusaurite for their very encouraging review! You have no idea how great it is to have your review pop up hours after I posted. The reason I chose Stantler was mainly due to the fact how underrated it is. Its not very popular so I thought that my story had a chance to seem original.**

**Warning, Stantler's kind of a jerk, so he will be swearing...Pokemon style.**

* * *

_Soooooo Bored! I thought Elm said they would be here after lunch! It's almost 3:00!_

Stantler got up from his bed and began to pace in the room.

_Maybe Elm received word from the League that I'm irredeemable and he's figuring out the best way to tell me that I'm being put down? Or what if El Stupido told Sabrina that I don't want another trainer and they're planning on wiping ALL of my memories? What if I can't remember Mama and Dad anymore? Granted not having to remember all of my stupid Bouffalant cousins would be sweet. Heh, this might not be so bad._

Stantler's thoughts were interrupted when the door opened. Leader Sabrina of the Saffron Gym walked in with her Alakazam, who acted as her interpreter for Sabrina during their therapy sessions.

Sabrina slowly approached Stantler before stating in a monotone, "Hello Stantler, how are you doing today?"

_Wow, way to show some empathy. 'Oh, let's taunt the poor little Stantler whose been stuck in this room for 3 months, and ask him how he's doing as if anything could have possibly changed in the week he hasn't seen me.'_

"Nyuuuu. Nyuff. Nyuff"

_You're in a fine form today Stantler. Special occasion? Or is that just your way of showing enthusiasm about us visiting you._

"Alakazam. Alaka."

_Arceus, why do you even talk? You do realize that you're just a mouthpiece to Sabrina, right?_

"Nyu."

_You're just jealous that I actually have the ability to communicate with them, and therefore not get treated like a hatchling._

"Kazam. Alaka."

Sabrina watched this display go on, before finally backing away from Stantler.

"Well are you two done bickering? I do have other tasks that need my attention."

_Sorry Sabrina._

"Alakazam."

"That's quite alright. However, we do need to get started. We're already running behind. Alakazam, Link us."

_Of course._

"Ala."

Alakazam raised his arms into the air and twisted his hands so that the spoons he was hold pointed to each other. His eyes then turned blue.

"Al..a..kaZAM."

"There. Now we can understand one another."

_I don't know who you're trying to kid lady, but me and Alakazam could understand you and each other just fine. You're the only one who hasn't learned Common Pokémon yet. And don't try and pretend that you understand Alakazam. You're cheating by using Psychic. _

_You shouldn't talk to Sabrina like that. Believe it or not, humans literally cannot hear Common. All they hear is us saying a various assortment of sounds that sound like our names._

"What Alakazam is trying to hint at is that I am a Gym Leader, and your designated human counselor. That means that if I believe that you aren't ready to move on to the next stage of your rehabilitation…then you stay here."

_Wow! How kind of you to let me know that I should police my own thoughts, just in case I offend you with my lack of respect. Thank you. REALLY._

"I did not realize that sarcasm is so easily conveyed via Psychic."

_You learn something new every day._

_"_Now to get down to business. As Professor Elm has most likely told you, you are reaching a point where both I and the Pokémon League feel like you have healed as much as you can from the incident in solitary confinement. At this point in time we are beginning to search for a trainer willing to adopt you and help you heal you regarding your feelings towards humans and battling."

_I never want to battle again, and quite frankly I really don't feel like interacting with humans too much either. Can't you just ship me back to Kalos and let me live on the ranch? At least there I can hide in the woods._

"You can't run away from your problems. The only way you will ever be fully healed is by interacting with humans and other Pokémon again. Quite frankly, following the plan of the League is your only option besides being put down. And we haven't cleared you to be mentally competent yet, so don't even think about replying that that is what you wish to be done."

_…whatever. You can take me out of this room but there's no way you can make me like the sucker that's getting me._

"All we can ask is that you not cause any more problems. You can be as stubborn as you want, but if your trainer orders you to stop, then you better stop. This is your only chance."

_Trust me, I will NEVER battle again so me using my attacks are pretty much a guaranteed zero._

"Very well. Alakazam, unlink us. We are done for the day. I will send word when we have an appropriate trainer for you."

Alakazam raised his spoons again, and his eyes slowly returned to normal.

_Goodbye Stantler, hopefully we won't have to see each other for quite some time._

"Ala. Al "

_Go shave your mustache ya hippie._

"Nyuuuuuuuuuuu!"

With that final rejoinder, Sabrina and Alakazam left the room. Leaving Stantler to sulk in peace and quiet.

* * *

Professor Elm's Lab

After leaving Stantler in his room, Sabina and Alakazam see Professor Elm working on some paperwork in the main part of the laboratory.

"Professor Elm, we're finished."

At hearing his name Professor Elm looks up, and smiles.

"Wonderful! Oh Sabrina I'm so glad that you and Alakazam were assigned to his case. I mean just how wonderful is it to really understand what Bash is saying. He's just the cutest little guy, isn't he?"

Sabrina and Alakazam share a look before Sabrina replies, "We agree that it's for the best that I can actually understand what is going on and whether or not the Stantler is willing to try to make up for what he has done. However, Stantler does not wish to have another trainer. In fact is doesn't wish to interact with anyone be it Pokémon or person."

"Well he has been under a lot of stress, and it's understandable that he doesn't trust himself around other Pokémon. It's also understandable that he blames his trainer for constantly ordering him to use that move. But Bash..."

"Stantler." Sabrina interjected.

"What?"

"The League and Stantler have agreed that him using the nickname Bash is a bad idea. The name was used to identify him in the papers, and if he is ever in a battle again, we can't have people realized that he killed a Pokémon. They most likely riot and try to put him down in fear that he would attack again. No, once a new trainer is found and informed of his probation, 'Bash' will be wiped from the registry, and he will either go by Stantler or a new nickname that the trainer gives him."

"Oh…I had no idea. Oh dear, I've been calling him Bash this entire time! I hope he can forgive me! Excuse me I have to go see Bash, I mean Stantler right away!"

Professor Elm quickly jumped up from his seat and ran to Stantler's room. Sabrina and Alakazam looked at where the Professor just was when they hear a startled, "NYUUUUU!"

"OH STANTLER I AM SO SORRY! CAN YOU EVER FORGIVE ME FOR USING THAT NAME!?"

"NYUFF! NYUFF! NYUFF!"

Sabrina looks at Alakazam, "Care to translate that for me old Friend?"

Alakazam chuckled.

_"Of Course Sabrina. Basically it was 'What in Palkia's name are you doing jumping on me like that!' Then it was "Can't Breath. Please let. Go Elm.'"_

Sabrina giggled, "Oh Professor Elm, if only you had the time for Stantler. It would only take a few days before he would learn to trust humans again."

_"Doesn't Professor Elm have a son that is working out in the field as both a trainer and researcher?"_

"Alakazam, you are a genius. We need to inform the League, and possibly go hunt down Jr."

_"Perhaps we should also inform Professor Elm that his son is a candidate? Possibly the only candidate?"_

"It can wait. Besides, Professor Elm enjoys happy surprises."

Not even waiting for Elm to exit Stantler's room, Sabrina and Alakazam exited the lab in order to report on Stantler, and that they may have found a candidate for Stantler's new trainer.

* * *

**A/N: Now before anyone get's upset that I added an OC, I looked it up. Professor Elm DOES in fact have an unamed son. And hopefully Elm jr's personallity is just as...bubbly as his father's. Stantler needs love.**

**Posting will be sporatic. The only reason this got up so fast was because I was off from school and wroter chapter 1 and 2 together. I will try my best but besides school and a job, I also help with another story. _Inner Darkness _** **by Dr. Ninja Monkey. Look it up if you're into League of Legends. **


	3. Meet Malcolm

**A/N: Introducing my "Not An OC" Malcolm and his crazy band of Pokemon! **

* * *

Kurt's House, Azalea Town

Research Aide 'Malcolm' Elm Jr., son of Johto's very own Professor Elm, sat across from an elderly but fit man. He was enthusiastically taking notes on the speech the elder man was giving on their favorite topic: apricorns. Malcolm was beginning his doctorate thesis on the properties of apricorns and why they are found exclusively in the Johto Region. Sitting next to him also taking notes was Malcolm's Wobbuffet, "Wobbles". Considering that Wobbles did not have opposable thumbs and did not know how to write, his notes were mainly random lines and scribbles. Hiding behind Wobbles was a Magby, "Mortimor" or "Morty". The reason Morty was hiding behind Wobbles was in an attempt to escape the madness occurring in the rest of the house. Also, he was worried about how close he was to the open flame where the pokéball crafter, Kurt, makes his special apricorn Pokéballs. He warily watched on as an Octillery named "Aurora Delilah Desiree" quickly made her way around the room, pickling up random items and putting them on her head. Then ADDy would take them off her head and drop them before picking up another item and beginning the ritual all over again. Running behind ADDy in an attempt to clean up after her and possibly stop here was a very stressed Flaffy named "Magenta". Maisy, Kurt's granddaughter and successor to the family business, followed Magenta, trying to calm everyone down. Floating above everyone, and entranced by the light was Malcolm's final Pokémon, a Hoppip named "Petal".

Having enough of all craziness caused by the Pokémon, Maisy yells,

"Malcolm! Control your Pokémon! Or better yet, recall them into their Pokéballs!"

Disturbed by the yell, Kurt stops talking and gazes out at the Pokémon. Malcolm finishes up his notes before also looking at his Pokémon. Seeing the chaos his group caused, Malcolm stands up and claps his hands, getting his team attention.

"Alright! I get it! Mean ol' Malcolm kept you penned up inside this house for days and then expects you to behave! Well no more! We'll go outside and properly play and get all the energy out of you! How's that sound?"

The group of Pokémon look at each other for a moment before they begin to cheer together.

"Wobba!"

"Flaa..Fy!"

" !"

"Hynaa!"

"Priuuu!"

With a consensus Malcolm turns around to say farewell to Kurt.

"Mr. Kurt, thank you so much for your insight! Unfortunately, I need to cut our meeting short to take care of these guys. Would it be ok if I came back in a day or two to continue our talk?"

"That's fine with me. At least this way I can talk to someone else besides little miss snippy over there."

Kurt then gesture over to his granddaughter.

Maisy replies indignantly,

"Snippy? Snippy? I have a huge order of balls to complete on my own and his Pokémon are breaking my concentration!?"

"Quick Malcolm! Flee while you can!" Kurt then begins to walk towards the backroom, but is stopped when Maisy grabs him by his collar.

Malcolm slowly backs away from the bickering duo, herding his Pokémon towards the door.

"Well, why don't we leave them to their discussion, Ha Ha ha ha." Malcolm then walks out the door, closing it behind him.

* * *

HQ of the Pokémon League, Indigo Plateau

After leaving Professor Elm's lab, Sabrina and Alakazam teleported to Indigo Plateau, and made their way to the back offices where the Pokémon League was located. Quickly bypassing the deserted offices of the Gym Leaders, the pair then comes to the offices of the Elite Four and the League Champion, Lance.

Nearly twenty years ago the League decided that in order to have a stable organization, the person leading the League could not just defeat the current Champion, but also must be voted into the position. This rule was put into effect when countless trainers defeated the League but then moved on to the next region instead of staying and help stabilize the organization. Now trainers can become a Champion, but they do not automatically become the head of the League. Lance of Blackthorn City, was reinstated as the official League Champion and has been voted into office every term since.

Coming to the correct door, Sabrina knocks.

"Enter."

Sabrina opens the door and looks at a ridiculous but very common sight. Lance is sitting at his desk while his Altaria sits behind him, styling his hair into its standard spiky mess.

Seeing who his visitors are, Lance greets them with a casual, "Hey," before focusing his attention on the paperwork scattered on the desk.

Sabrina shared a look with Alakazam, before sitting in one of the chairs in front of the desk. Alakazam stands behind her.

Seeing that Sabrina wishes to speak, Lance puts down his paperwork to look at her. Altaria continues to style Lance's hair.

"So what brings you here today Sabrina? Our monthly meeting isn't for another week. Or is it? Altaria, where's my calendar?" Lance begins to shuffle the paperwork around on his desk in an attempt to find his schedule.

Sabrina waves her hand and a black book rises out of a stack of papers.

"You mean this?"

Not even noticing that the book is floating, Lance grabs it out of the air and rapidly flips through it.

"Mmm… Altaria what's today's date? Ah wait never mind, I found it. According to this I'm right. We aren't scheduled to meet for another week." Lance closes the book. "So what's going on?"

"We've just come from Professor Elm's and.."

"Wait. Professor Elm's? Is this about that Stantler? Is everything going ok? He didn't do anything did he?"

"If you would let me finish, I have decided that Stantler is ready to have a new trainer…"

"Great! Well now all we need to do is find someone to take him. Hmmm, I wonder if Professor Gary Oak could take him? No never mind, Oak doesn't train anymore. How about Steven? Granted he would be clueless how to train a normal type. Maybe..."

"Lance."

"What is it Sabrina?"

"If you interrupt me one more time you will spend the next week thinking that you're a slowpoke. Do you understand?"

"…Right. Sorry about that. There's just so many candidates that I…"

"Lance, I have a suggestion."

"Really? Who?"

"Professor Elm's son, Malcolm. As far as I am aware, he is currently traveling Johto writing his doctorate thesis. He also has a team with him that he trains."

"Huh, Elm junior. I haven't seen him since Elm's surprise 40th birthday. Have you asked him yet?"

"I thought that it would be better to discuss with you first before going to him."

"Hmmmm. No this is great! I'm totally on board with this plan. So, when should we meet with him?"

"Alakazam said that he can sense Malcolm in Azalea Town."

"Why would he be there?"

"According to Professor Elm, his son is studying apricorns."

"Ah, he's there for Kurt."

"That seems most likely."

"Well I have some paperwork to finish up here. How about we meet in Azalea Town around 10:00 AM tomorrow. Alakazam, Malcolm won't be leaving the area any time soon, right?"

Startled that Lance would address him so abruptly, it take him a moment to communicate with Sabrina.

"Alakazam says that he will be in town for quite some time."

"Great! It's settled then. We'll meet up at Azalea Town's Pokémon Center at 10:00 Am tomorrow."

"Very well, have a good day Lance."

Sabrina gets up out of her chair and walks towards the door. Alakazam begins to follow her before stopping, turning towards Lance and Altaria, and giving them a very brief, "Alaka." Alakazam then walks out the door, closing it behind him.

With his guests gone, Lance sinks into his char.

"Whew. Man Altaria, Sabrina is intense. You don't think that she was serious about the slowpoke comment do you?"

"Altaaria!"

_You'd make an adorable slowpoke._

"Thanks bud. Well at least we have a mission tomorrow. A great way to spread you wings, right?"

"Altar!"

_Every day is a good day for flying._

"At least we can finally check 'get Stantler a new trainer' off of our To Do list'.

"Altar. Tar!"

_If this fellow agrees of course. Granted I think the one that going to be hardest to convince is Stantler._

"Don't be such a downer Altaria. We have to believe in him. Otherwise his recovery will never work. Well, enough of this. We deserve a break. Want to go out back and fly for a bit? Just me and you."

"Altaria!"

_As long as you don't tell the Dragonites! They get so jealous._

"Deal."

Lance then gets out of his chair and walk towards the huge window behind Altaria. Pushing a button on the wall, the window slides open. Lance gets on Altaria, and Altaria quickly drops out the window into free fall. After a few seconds, Altaria opens his wings and they soar off to enjoy their lunch break.


End file.
